Lifes a Fn Party
by cdude1500
Summary: Naruto is training for when the Akatsuki come for him. NaruXHina. Lemon wplot.
1. Chapter 1

Ok peoples I'm back….some of you loved my last story and some…..didn't. However, I'm going to spend a little more time on this one and it's still going to be a lemon. Oh yeah….this is not supposed to be at anytime based on the show, that's what the show is for. These stories are for fun so….I don't care how accurate it is.

Oh yeah….lemon

_Life is one big fn party._

_Chapter 1 The Beginning._

Naruto walked through town in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen hoping to get one last bowl of ramen before he had to leave. As he got closer and closer he saw Kakashi walking out of a book store sporting the newest Make Out Paradise book, Camp Paradise.

"Oi, Kakashi, have you seen Sakura? I wanted to see if she wanted some ramen." Naruto fell in pace next to Kakashi.

"Huh?" Kakashi walked on ignoring Naruto his nose pressing into the books bindings.

"Never mind. Forget it."

Naruto walked off once again in the direction of Ichiraku ramen. When Naruto got to the ramen shop, he sat down on a stool and waited to order his ramen.

"Hey! Old man give me some ramen, I don't care what kind. It's my last bowl till I come back."

Teuchi turned and handed a bowl of Ramen to Naruto. "I knew you where coming, Kakashi said you were leaving tomorrow, what for?"

"Training before the Akatsuki comes for me." Naruto began poking at his Ramen with a pair of chop sticks before he started to eat it. "I'll be back in a few years. It's only training."

Naruto finished his ramen slowly and paid his tab to leave. As he walked out onto the street to head home he walked into Hinata knocking both of them on the ground.

"Oww….OH Hinata-chan, I'm sorry I didn't see you….where you off to in such a hurry."

"N-Naruto-kun….I'm leaving tomorrow, I-I had to pick up s-some supplies."

"Where are you going?"

"I-I'm going to train in the wild. With Neji-kun."

"Ohh…ok me too….good luck, I have to go pack."

Naruto walked off after picking Hinata up off the ground. He headed to his apartment to pack his supplies for the next morning.

_The next morning_

Naruto woke up the next morning at sunrise and immediately grabbed his gear as he walked out his door.

"Good Bye house."

Naruto walked to the hokage's office hoping to pass Sakura, Shikamaru, or Choji on his way so they could pass on his good byes. Unfortunately he didn't see anyone as he reached the Hokage's office.

Naruto knocked hard on the office door. "Hey Baa-chan. I'm leaving ill be back as soon as I'm stronger."

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled through the door causing the whole building to shake.

Naruto opened the door and walked in to see a blushing Hinata. "Naruto! I know you where leaving on a training mission but…..I have a mission for you. You will still get to spend as much time training as before but...you will take Hinata with you."

"WHAT!!! I was supposed to go alone!"

Tsunade stood up and gave Naruto a look of pure death. "What did you say?"

"I _said…_"Tsunade punched Naruto in the head.

"I said yes?" Naruto said quickly watching for more fists.

"Damn right you said yes."

"Ok, then we are leaving. Bye Baa-chan."

Naruto and Hinata walked out of Tsunades office and down onto the street.

"Sooo…..Hinata I thought you were training with Neji?"

"H-he's sick. He c-cant move."

"Ohh, ok. Well let's go!"

Naruto began to run to Kohona Gate. As he reached the gate he ran through and looked back at the village.

"I'm going to miss the village. How bout you Hinata?"

Hinata stared at Naruto, no because everything I want is leaving the village with me. "Y-yes I will miss it….w-we should go N-Naruto-kun."

"Yes let's go." Naruto turned and began to walk down the road, towards the beginnings of a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter homework and such.

Thank you, for the nice comments. Keep em' coming. Ill try to continue the story when the nice comments keep coming, if I see a lot of flaming for get it ill end it and email the end only to those who want it. Tell me if you want it via email at Here it goes enjoy 

Chapter 2 Didn't we already pass that tree?

Naruto and Hinata bounded through the trees heading for Narutos secret training location that he found during one of his many missions.

"H-hey Naruto-kun, where are we going?"

"Huh," Naruto looked around and as he realized what Hinata had said……

_CRACK_

Naruto slid down a tree smacking into each branch on the way down.

"OH!?! Naruto-kun!"

Hinata raced down to the bottom of the tree to see an unconscious Naruto.

_Narutos Dream_

'Where am I?' Naruto walked around a dark sewer shrouded by a dark red light.

'Come here kid' Naruto heard a dark voice beckoning down a side alley.

He immediately followed the voice as though it were pulling him with an invisible rope. As he reached the end of the tunnel he walked into a room lit with fire.

'Hey kid, you want true power?'

Naruto tried to speak.

'Shut up. If you want true power you must first find true love, only then will you have power.' A pair of large red eyes appeared behind a gate.

'Ok….' Naruto started to walk away then promptly turned around 'how do I find true love, and with whom?'

'You my vessel are truly dumb, now go!'

A large set of claws reached through the bars and Naruto woke up to see a panicked Hinata.

_End dream._

"N-Naruto-kun, you're alive."

"Sorry Hinata needed a nap."

Naruto laughed uncomfortably. Hinata soon followed.

"So…..lets get going. Now where were we?"

Naruto walked around Hinata's make shift camp and looked through the trees.

"Hey, Hinata, we're here."

Naruto moved aside a branch to reveal a small river filled with small boulders, and a small flat plot of land.

"Pretty cool isn't it?"

Hinata nodded and walked into the clear.

"L-lets train hard, N-Naruto-kun."


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter is here!

Sorry for the short last chapter but oh well ill make this one a little longer. (I hope)

And sorry for the rude opening last week. Was pissed. However that one guy is nice the one with constructive criticism.

And yes Jiraya is supposed to train Naruto but I don't like Jiraya. I like Hinata, she's hot. 

Anyway…….

Chapter 3

Oi.

Naruto woke the next morning to find Hinata missing. As he stood to call for her he saw movement under the surface of the lake.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed stripping down to his boxers in order to dive into the water.

_Oh my god she's drowning, if she dies Neji is going to kill me._

Naruto dived into the water to bring up a stark naked Hinata. Unfortunately for Naruto, Hinata want drowning and Narutos hands were where they shouldn't have been.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she was dragged to the surface. "What's wrong?"

"Hinata-chan! I thought you were drowning!" Naruto immediately realized where his hands were and he quickly released a blushing Hinata.

Narutos eyes slowly gazed at the naked Hinata. Hinata noticing this immediately went to cover up only to discover that something wouldn't let her move her hands. Naruto blinked and moved closer to Hinata, slowly moving his hands to her shoulders. Suddenly Hinata spoke.

"N-Naruto-…..kun….." Hinata's large eyes looked at Narutos face.

"Ohh!"

Naruto snapped back to the real world and he immediately moved to get out of the lake. The stunned Hinata followed slowly after. She reluctantly moved to her cloths and put them back on.

_An hour later_

After a silent breakfast Naruto and Hinata moved their supplies to one section of the forest to prepare for the days training.

"Hinata-chan, how should we go about today's training."

Hinata looked up as she through her sleeping bag against a tree.

"well…..The Hokage told me to go on with the first day of training this way."

Hinata pulled out a kunai and rushed Naruto. A surprised Naruto blocked the attacked and immediately questioned the attack.

"What are you doing!?!"

Hinata smiled a smile only managed by someone evil. "Training."

Hinata rushed him again only to be met by a wave of Narutos Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Hinata quickly used Kaiten to finish them off. The real Naruto on the other hand quickly retreated into the trees to avoid a front-end attack.

_Ok, she has the same powers as Neji, but….I've never fought her…..Oi._


	4. Chapter 4

The next installment. Dun duh! Ok ty for the comments! Keep em coming. And as promised I looked it over a little harder then the last chapters. Ok here it is enjoy.

Chapter 4

If this is training I quit.

Naruto looked at Hinata's semi naked form from his position in a large tree.

_Ok. I need a strategy, if she is almost exactly like Neji, then she will see me in a few minutes…_

Two seconds into his thinking a kuni struck next to his head and exploded. Naruto flew down unto the ground and landed with a thump. Naruto stood up, rubbed his back and looked around. As Naruto looked around a fist flew at his face with the force to destroy trees. Naruto did a back flip pushing Hinata's fist into the ground.

"You're going to have to do better then that Hinata." Naruto smirked and moved his foot into Hinata's stomach.

She flew into the tree, and fell onto the ground. Naruto looked over to see Hinata not moving.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto walked over to Hinata and looked at her face. It was illuminated like the face of an angel. Naruto looked on her face and gasped.

_She is so beautiful._ Narutos face moved closer to Hinata's, his eyes slowly absorbing the light coming off of her face. Then she woke up.

"**Jyuuken!**"

Naruto took a fist to the face and instantly he couldn't speak.

"You have to think smarter Naruto."

Hinata rushed Naruto and sealed some of his chakra away. She was about to hit him again, but Naruto disappeared immediately.

"**Byukagan!**" Instantly Naruto became visible behind a tree.

Hinata rushed towards the tree and pummeled him, only to find he disappeared.

"U-zi-ma-ki Naruto Rendan!" Hinata flew up into the air only to slam into the ground, but when the smoke cleared, she wasn't there.

Naruto turned and met Hinata's **Jyuuken to the face. Instantly his nose broke sending blood all over Hinata's hand and face blinding her. **

She squealed as blood ran down her face, and into her shirt. She immediately pulled it off and began to wipe off her whole body. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hinata standing there with no shirt on. Naruto stared, the light glistening off the blood. He stepped towards her his face looking towards her lips, red and luscious.

She wiped the blood out of her eyes and looked up at Naruto.

"N-Naruto, w-what…"

She was cut off ad Narutos lips slowly closed over Hinata's. They stood there, lips connected, in a world that seemed unreal. Slowly they pulled apart, both covered in blood, Hinata's skin glistening with sweat.

"N-Naruto-kun"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok the next installment . Oh and sorry bout that ending cruel wasn't it? Mwahahahaha choke sputter cough. Ok any way on with the story

Chapter 5

If a tree falls in the woods does it really make a sound?

Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes, he saw joy, comfort, and more importantly what he felt…love.

"N-Naruto-kun…I-I…."

"I'm sorry Hinata, you are beautiful and….I want to be with you forever, just with you and no one else."

Hinata stared up at Naruto and saw the truth in his statement.

"M-me…too."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and rested her head on his chest, pressing her breasts hard into his stomach.

"I….I love you Naruto-kun."

Moments passed and Naruto didn't answer, Hinata pulled back mad at her self for saying something so personal and not having it returned. However when Hinata looked up at Narutos face, it wasn't his eyes she saw, but his eyelids. His nose was still gushing blood, leaving Narutos face blue.

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

Naruto fell back, Hinata not fast enough to catch him. She instantly picked Naruto up and ran quickly back to camp.

Meanwhile

_Inside Naruto_

"_Hey kid! I ain't here to watch you sleep, GET UP!"_

_Narutos eyes fluttered, his head was pounding, like he had been hit by a bus._

"_I'm up so shut up."_

"_Fine I wont help you."_

"_Matte yo. Help me, I did as you said, I found true love like you said."_

"_Ok, from here on out I will train you, what you think, feel and do, I also think feel and do. We will act as one entity while being two, now go, you have someone waiting for you."_

"_Oh crap, Hinata, how the hell do I get out of here?"_

_Naruto fainted_

"_Like that, stupid kid."_

Outside Naruto.

"Naruto, come on wake up!"

Naruto and Hinata were at the camp; Hinata had laid Naruto on a bed roll and was proceeding to stop his nose from bleeding.

"please…wake up."

"ow, I'm awake,"

Hinata for the first time since Naruto fainted looked into his eyes.

"Naruto, your alive!"

She through her arms around him, and kissed him. A wide eyed Naruto looked down as Hinata kissed him, and a recently stopped bleeding nose began to bleed again.

Naruto pulled away, "Hinata," he pointed down, "no shirt."

"O-oh my g-god!"

Hinata pulled away, covering her bare chest. She instantly turned around and put on a shirt, she smoothed it out, and then walked back over to Naruto.

"gomen."

Naruto smiled, and pulled a blushing Hinata closer. His head slowly moved towards her, and placed his lips over hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I realized something, that on fanfic these chaps look short. But, if you paste them in word you have approx. 2 pages. So hah. Yeah I know you don't care. Ohh well. sigh

Oh yeah, does anyone get my chapter titles? They are something you really have to think about. If you don't get it ill stop using them.

Chapter 6

My fist, your tree.

Hinata woke up the next morning, wrapped in Narutos arms. She stared at his face admiring every scar and line. Suddenly as she looked at his nose she realized something.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Hinata."

"We've been here for three days and yet we haven't gotten very far in training."

"so?" Naruto rolled over attempted to go back to sleep, till Hinata prodded him in the back.

"get up."

Naruto stood up and pulled on his jumper. Once he was fully dressed, he turned around and looked at Hinata.

"Arnt you getting up?"

"no."

"that's not fair. You should get up too, cause who's going to help me train."

Hinata ignored Naruto and turned over, forcing Naruto to walk away grumbling.

_Hey Kyuubi, give me a hand in training._

_Hey kid no need to be rude._

Naruto sighed and hit a tree

_What the hell did I do to make everyone desert me?_

_Oh, do you have a lot of things to learn boy. _

_So teach me. _

Naruto sat on a rock his legs crossed.

_Ok, now Naruto, I'm going to teach you a new jutsu. This jutsu will allow you add elemental attacks to your taijutsu._

All of a sudden the clouds that Naruto was staring at disappeared and were replaced by an image of Naruto. Naruto saw the clone do a series of hand signs followed by a flash of light, then nothing.

_That didn't do anything. _Naruto said pissed that he was being gypped.

_Shut up and watch._

A training log appeared out of nowhere and the Naruto clone swung at the log without making any contact. Instantly the log burst into fire.

_Whoa._

_In order to change the element, thunder, water, ice, or fire, your mood has to change._

Suddenly Naruto was back in the real world.

_Try it kid._

Naruto did the hand seals that he saw earlier, and quickly did a series of attacks at a tree in the clearing. The tree instantly was struck by lighting that flew out of his fists.

"Cool."

Hinata walked into the clearing, "That…was…cool."

Naruto stood there speechless. Staring at the charred remains of the tree.

"So this is what you've been doing for the last 7 hours."

Hinata walked over to Naruto and put her hands around his neck seductively.

"I missed you."

Her hands slid down his back. "let's go have some fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait guys been on vacation. U can kill me later.

As for the lemon u will find out. 

Chapter 7

_You call that fun?_

Hinata practically dragged Naruto in the direction of the waterfall, and camp.

"Hey, Hinata, Matte!!"

Narutos mind was in a flurry, he had been to the sex ed classes at school and they had warned him of this but, he wasn't prepared for the bonds associated with it.

"we should think this out!! HINATA!!!"

However, she wasn't paying attention. She was running along faster then Naruto to ramen. In minutes they arrived at the camp site and Naruto landed on the ground at Hinata's feet.

"What are you doing down there? Hurry up get up!!"

Naruto gazed around the camp, and unfortunately for Naruto, sex wasn't on Hinata's mind. It, was training.

"oh…so this is what we are going to do…."

"you sound disappointed." Hinata suddenly turned bright red, "d-did you expect something else?"

Naruto suddenly set bolt upright. "NO NO NO! Of course not!"

Naruto got up and looked around the campsite. He saw a wide variety of tools, ranging from strength endurance, to chakra control.

"when did you do this Hinata?!" Naruto ran around the different items like a kid in a candy store.

"w-while you were away…" Hinata attempted to hide her joy at his approval.

"this is great! Hinata your great, I love you!!"

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

The words echoed in her head louder and louder.

"N-naruto-kun."

"huh?"

Naruto was oblivious to his own statement.

"yes?" Naruto asked as he examined some logs in the center of the water fall.

"nothing…."

Naruto shrugged and walked towards her.

"so what are we doing first?!"

"well, lets work on that move, what's it called?"

"um, I don't know, lets call it _'Gods Fire'_"

"ok good do it here."

Hinata yanked on a rope and a straw dummy appeared. Naruto did a quick series of hand seals and did a chain of attacks, both kicks and punches. Instantly fire, water, ice, and lighting engulfed the dummy, yet the dummy remained unharmed.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

Naruto turned around pissed off. However, Naruto turned just in time for said dummy to swing back at Naruto and hit him on the head. He was out instantly.

Inside an unconscious Naruto.

'_Hey Kyuubi, we gatta stop meeting like this.'_

'_do you know why your attacks canceled themselves out?'_

'_umm…yeah!!'_

_Naruto thought a second._

'_no…..'_

'_That's what I thought,' kyuubi stared at Naruto through his prison. 'it's because you have no dominant emotion. Love cancels hate, fear cancels safety.'_

_Naruto sighed._

'_in order to use this attack, you must find your emotions and make one dominant.'_

'_ok, now send me back, these meetings are starting to hurt.'_

Naruto awoke to see Hinata's large violet eyes.

"Hi sorry. Forgot to duck."

"do you know why your attack didn't work?"

Hinata stared at Narutos face as he thought.

"yeah, and I fixed it, thanks to you."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pulled her closer to close his lips around hers.

"I love you Hinata, more then life itself."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys, sorry for the delay but for the next chapter……you have to wait… I know . Well in this installment I will, do what all Naruto fans are used to. FILLER EPISODE!!!

IF YOU HATE FILLERS GO AWAY, cause plz no complaints. If you want a better next chapter, then you will let me do my filler. The next chapter is in its final stages, I will post it next week IF its finished. And here is a hint..._ it will be finished._

This chapter is a filler but it is just as though it wasn't. it will explain some things.

Filler Chapter

In the mind of an idiot.

As the sun rose, Naruto woke to see a ceiling of a color, unusual from his normal ceiling. His first thought was in fact that he had just mearly forgot the color of his own ceiling. He spent less then a second thinking about the color, but failed to think of anything other then he had painted it earlier. So, he swung his legs off the end of the bed, failing to notice the size of the bed he was in, and the color of the sheet. Regardless, he placed his feet on the floor, which used to be wood, but his feet weren't met with wood, but with a lavender rug.

"Ooookk…." Naruto looked at the rug in amazement. "Sakura must have gotten to my room."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling again, and then down at the floor, and shrugged. He then carefully picked himself up and hobbled over to his pants on put them on, that was soon followed by a shirt that was laying next to his pants, which was also, lavender.

Naruto, not giving the color change a second thought, walked to the door, which used to lead outside. However, upon opening it he, finally realized that…..

"Where the hell am I?"

Naruto was greeted with a set of stairs, ending in another door. He walked down the stairs, and looked at his reflection in the window, then reached for the door knob. Suddenly his heart sank, and he looked back in the window and screamed.

Naruto saw a shape running towards the door to have it open suddenly.

"Naruto-Kun, what's wrong?"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked wide eyed at a tall figure, dressed in purple spandex. Spandex that hugged every curve allowing no room for imagination. "why are you in my house?"

Hinata looked appalled, that Naruto would ask such a question. "Don't you mean OUR, house?"

Naruto looked puzzled.

"Well, when you and I got married….."

"Matte! We're married?"

"Yes. After Akatsuki fell, we got married, remember?"

Hinata gave Naruto a look of death. "Of course I remember dear."

"Great, now breakfast is ready."

Naruto followed Hinata, his eyes following the movements of her body with precision.

_An Hour later_

"Naruto-kun, I'm still hungry…."

Naruto looked up from his ramen, to see Hinata standing over him, her lavender eyes, looking into his.

"There's more ramen in the cupboard."

"You're stupid."

Hinata slid his ramen out from underneath him and moved her lips over hers.

Naruto pulled away and gulped, "Ohh…"

Hinata grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him towards the door that lead up to the bedroom.

As they moved clumsily up stairs, Hinata removed Narutos shirt, and Naruto gently squeezed her breast. As he squeezed Hinata's mouth opened and released a moan, allowing Naruto to slip his tongue into her mouth to dance with her tongue.

At the top of the stairs, they forced the door open and stumbled in. Naruto, removed her shirt, and gazed at her breasts. They glistened with sweet and shown in the light.

"Naruto-kun…"

Together they slid onto the bed, but as Hinata pushed Naruto down his head connected with a wall and he was instantly out.

_Twenty minutes later_

"Naruto-Kun!!"

Narutos eyes fluttered.

"What, happened?"

"Well, I was showing you my training plan, and then you f-fainted."

"I fainted?"

_So, that wasn't real?_

_Kyubbi_ chimed his opinion in. _'the question isn't is that real, but rather will it be?'_


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys this is that chapter. No guarantees but I did my best. If u enjoy, congrats. If not Ohh well sux to be u. so without further delay, the next chapter. Thx for waiting

Ohh yeah, how do I say this…lemon (I left some minor detail out, use ur imaginations.)

Chapter 9

The Ultimate Exercise.

Naruto gazed around the area and saw a stump burned down to a make shift table. On the table laid a series of sheets with what looked liked Hinata's writings.

"What did I miss?"

"Well, I was saying that you should train your new move for more accuracy, and you should learn to use it in more ways. What's the name of it again?"

"Huh? Ohh it's called _Gods fire._"

_**Inside Narutos mind**_

'_Hey Kyuubi?'_

'_What kid?'_

'_What did you mean by, "will it be?"'_

'_Well, dreams are premonitions of things that can be.'_

'_Huh?' _

'_Basically it's a future that can be. One of the many.'_

'_Ahhh, thank you.'_

_The cogs of Narutos mind began to turn. Dust shot everywhere as ideas clicked in his mind. _

'_So Hinata may be my wife one day?'_

'_Possibly.'_

'_Thanks Kyuubi.'_

_**Back to the real world.**_

"Naruto? Hello? Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his trance.

'I was saying that we should start with chakra control, do you agree?'

"Yes, that's fine."

"Ok then we'll begin there." Hinata pointed towards a group of trees.

"Ok, but first Hinata, I want to know something."

"Ok Naruto, what?"

"what happens after this training? Do we go back to the way it was before, or does nothing change?"

"I don't know. I want to be wit you but do you want to be with me?"

"I want you more then life it self."

"Naruto, I love you and would do anything for you."

"Hinata lets stay out here, and never go back."

"b-but, Naruto, we-we can't."

"Don't give me an answer now, just think about it."

"b-but…"

Suddenly Hinata found Narutos lips closed over her own. He pulled back slowly, allowing only enough space for air to pass through.

"Naruto…."

"Hinata, I want to be with you always. Please promise me you will always be mine, forever…"

"Naruto-kun, I-I…."

Naruto looked deep into her eyes, forcing her to see deep into his soul, and the truth.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I will always be yours."

The world suddenly seemed to stop, causing everything to focus on the lovers. To the lovers nothing existed, only each other.

"Hinata…I love you."

Naruto placed his lips on hers and slowly slid his hand up her body to rest it gently on her left breast. He squeezed it gently, forcing Hinata to moan. Naruto took this opportunity to quickly slip his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. Hinata pulled Naruto onto the ground on top of her as her hands slipped from their resting place on his shoulders down to his rest on his chest.

Naruto slowly slid his hand away from her breast and down towards her jeans. She moaned louder as Naruto unbuttoned her pants and pushed them off, leaving her in a pair of lilac panties. As his hand brushed her pants aside, he suggestively rubbed the inside of the thigh. She shivered as a wave of pleasure washed over her, causing her moans to reach a higher decibel.

Hinata nails dug into Narutos chest as she struggled to remove his shirt. They wrestled it off and threw it aside. It was quickly followed by Hinata's shirt. The momentary break in contact forced the two to look at each other. Hinata's eyes were riddled with lust; Naruto saw the wanton desire residing in her eyes. As she gazed at Narutos bare chest, the lust grew more, and she began clawing at his pants. He kicked them aside leaving both of them in there underwear.

Narutos gaze strayed from Hinata's glistening face, to trace down to her lilac lace bra, then to her underwear. Suddenly Naruto was filled with lust for Hinata. He quickly undid her bra and threw it aside; he gazed at each of her breasts. Each nipple was placed in exactly the same place, an equal distance from the center of her chest. Put lightly each breast was perfect. He gently placed his tongue on each nipple in turn and teased them, causing Hinata's back to arch. She screamed, and dug her nails into Narutos shoulders.

As Hinata's screams dissipated, Naruto moved down her body. He lingered for a moment on her stomach and then proceeded to move lower down her. When he reached her panties he forced them off and was greeted by her sent. The musky sent greeted him like an old friend, forcing him to become entranced, like a snake to a charmer.

Naruto slowly dragged his tongue down her thigh forcing yet another scream to resound. Slowly he traced his tongue back up her thigh to her clit. He licked the fluid that flowed from her womanhood, not allowing one drop to escape. Hinata screamed once again, her body flopping in the grass.

Slowly Naruto inched back up her body, examining every part of it for some part he may have missed. Soon he found himself back at her eyes, the strangely erotic eyes of purple. He quickly kicked off his boxers revealing his naked form to Hinata. See gasped as he pressed himself hard against her leg, causing her once again to become wet.

He looked into her eyes looking for permission, and received it. He slowly pushed himself deep into the folds of her sex. She whimpered in pain as he slid in and pulled out again. Reluctant to hurt her again, he enclosed her lips in his, till at long last he could hold himself back no more. He pulled back, looking deep into her eyes. She nodded approval, and Naruto quickly thrust in and out. At first the motion seemed haphazard, but slowly it became coordinated, and Hinata's pain once again turned to pleasure as she moved her body to meet his thrusts.

"NARUTO-KUN…"

Hinata screamed as she orgasmed one final time.

"Hinata-chan…"

Naruto sighed as his hot seed shot deep into Hinata's body.

Naruto flopped over next to Hinata on the grass, and gazed at her glistening body.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not go back ever."

Hinata fell asleep in Narutos arms, naked and vulnerable.


	10. for the readers

Im sorry guys there will be no more chapters the last chapter is the end. Why? Well….

I have recently joined the navy, I therefore, btwn training and work, will have no time to write anymore. I apologize, thank you for ur support and I wish u all the best. I am sorry.

I may allow someone to take over and finish this story. If anyone wants to u can message me and I will decide later.


End file.
